monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Catty Noir
|birthday= |age=16 |pet=Not having a pet is just one of the sacrifices I felt I had to make to pursue being a singer but now I'm looking forward to getting something creepy cute and scary sweet. |bffs=I look forward to having the chance to make some. |log= }} Catty Noir is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a werecat and a student at Monster High. Having striven for a place in the music industry from a very young age, Catty is a world-famous pop star and teen idol, who has many fans at Monster High. It was a meeting with these fans that eventually made her decide to put her career on hold at age 16 to enjoy what remained of her teenage years as a regular student. Though she loves to sing and entertain others, it does her good to finally have time for herself again. One thing she hasn't put on hold is her adherence to superstition. In general, the way it affects her life is small and can be worked with, but occasionally her uncompromising beliefs get her into trouble. Portrayers In English, She is voiced by Missy Hale. In Boo York, Boo York, She Is Voiced By Karen Strassman Character Background Presumably born as a resident of the Boonighted States of Scaremerica, Catty discovered her passion and talent for singing at a young age. Her first attempt to find an audience for herself was during a grade school talent show, but she only made it to second place. In response, she dedicated most of her free time for years practicing to perfect her voice and making a name for herself by performing wherever she could. Eventually, she made it big in her early teens and has been touring since. However, at the age of 16, the pressure of celebrity life, especially the cruelty of tabloid journalism, caught up with her and prompted her to put her career on pause for a while so she could get some time for herself again. For this purpose, she enrolled at Monster High. Personality There are three words that get to the core of who Catty is: superstitious, driven, and grateful. Ever since she was just a little girl, Catty has put all her effort into both perfecting her voice and making a name for herself. With the exception of the support her family gave her, she is 1000% self-made. And yet, she is humble about her accomplishments, because she is aware that in the end all her efforts would have been for nothing if not for the fans who embraced her. She's also quick to give credit to the management and touring crew that arrange everything for her so she only has to worry about singing reading fanmail. Catty is a very superstitious person, which is a fact she is aware of herself and readily admits. Much of this is expressed through ritualistic behavior. She always has a piece of a broken mirror with her on stage, always enters the stage left and after having walked under the stage ladder first, always leaves the stage right and then walks under the stage ladder there, and her pre-concert meal also is always the same: thirteen items, of which seven chicken nuggets, five apple slices, and one strawberry shake. Appearance Catty is a black werecat with long, pink hair and pink eyes. In her own words, she loves "big, flashy, larger than unlife outfits because they are ghoulishly glitzy, creeporifically cool and fangsolutely fun!" Relationships Friends During her years touring, Catty had few contacts that had the potential to evolve into friendships and as such she only has two friends from that time period: fellow singer Casta Fierce and actress Elissabat, although through Elissabat she's also on good terms with Viperine Gorgon. Especially Casta she is close with. One special case is Catty's backstage meeting with several Monster High students, of whom Lagoona Blue left the best impression. This meeting was what prompted Catty to consider taking a break from stardom, which she shortly after did to enroll at Monster High for a few years. Here, she met fellow musicians Operetta and Holt Hyde, with whom she quickly got along. As well, Catty formed a close connection with her fellow members of the Disappearing Club, Invisi Billy and Twyla, ever since they helped her avoid the more demanding of her fans among the students. Romance Catty has had a few crushes in her life, but nothing that led to any sort of relationship. . Possibly the closest to something intimate was a boy she had lunch with a little prior to putting her career on pause, but it appears nothing more came out of that either. . Revealed in Boo York, Catty and Seth Ptolemy fall in love due to their shared passion for music. Timeline * December 12, 2012: Mattel requests the trademark for Catty Noir. * Late March, 2013: Catty Noir is featured in the booklets of Ghoul's Night Out, of which a few dolls get an early release in Australia. * Early May, 2013: Catty Noir makes her diary debut in [[Twyla's 13 Wishes diary|Twyla's 13 Wishes diary]]. * June 06, 2013: Catty Noir makes her animated debut in the "We Are Monster High" music video. * July 12, 2013: Catty Noir's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 12, 2013: Catty Noir's profile art is revealed. * Late August, 2013: Catty Noir's debut doll is released as a self-standing 'Signature' doll. * October 08, 2013: Catty Noir makes her 3D cartoon debut in "13 Wishes". * February 20, 2014: Catty Noir makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Monsters of Music". Gallery Profile art - New Scaremester Catty.png Profile art - BYBY CS Catty Noir.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Cats Category:New Scaremester